


I'm Not Sorry

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran's suicide note to Bel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This quite literally popped into my head about thirty minutes ago. Never do I think this is plausible, but it was an interesting topic. Also Gomen, it's really short.

Dear Senpai, 

I’m sorry I never thanked you properly, for the hat that is. The only good thing that you ever did for me. I hated the hat, loathed it even. I wanted to burn it, to watch it disappear. But as time passed I gradually became attached to the hat. When I took it off to sleep, it always stayed on my bedside table. If we went undercover and I was unable to wear the hat, I never did as good as I would with the hat. You noticed the times I was off… It was because of the hat. Senpai, the hat was the best thing you ever gave me. 

For everything else, I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry that I was an ass to you, I’m not sorry that I degraded you. The times we fought, physically… I’m not sorry. That time I thought you died because of me, I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry for anything else. Everything happened because I hate you… Correction, I hated you. 

Every fiber in my being hated you, hated your voice, your hair, the way you pranced around like you were the king of everything. I hated that I was forced to be your partner during missions. I hated you with a passion that could have rivaled satan’s. 

I’m not sorry that Xanxus beats you up, I’m not sorry that I stood by and watch you get raped by your brother. I’m not sorry that every time I saw you were in pain I walked away. I’m not sorry. 

I want you to feel the pain that you made others feel. I want you to feel the pain that you caused me, and that you caused innocent bystanders. I want you to die in the most excruciating way possible, I want you to feel yourself slipping away. I want death to come for you as slowly as possible. I want you to scream in agony as your body is being ripped apart, or your heart cut open. I want you to feel every ounce of pain that you ever caused anyone. 

Senpai I hate you… And I am sorry for one more thing. 

Belphegor, I’m sorry I never told you I loved you. 

-Froggy


End file.
